1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Sorel cement, particularly cupric oxychloride cement, and an improved process for making an institutional and commercial kitchen flooring thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,505 to McGaughey and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,058,984; 2,058,985; 2,058,986; and 2,058,987, all to Hubbell. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated by reference herein. The object of this invention is to provide increased water resistance to this cement thus providing a flooring suitable for substantially wet spaces such as institutional and commercial kitchens. An object of this invention is to provide increased strength and to provide increased resistance to deteriorating processes. This invention has further for an object to provide a Sorel cement flooring, particularly cupric oxychloride cement, which is toxic to certain microorganisms and substantially repellent to common roach species. Still further this invention has as its object an improved process for making cupric oxychloride cement more economically than has heretofore been possible.
The McGaughey U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,505 proposes an oxychloride cement composition of approximately 20% partially calcined dolomite, 5% calcined magnesite and 75% fine aggregate (sand and asbestos). To this dry blend is added an 18-22.degree. Baume solution of flaked magnesium chloride and water to form the Sorel cement bond.
The Hubbell patents propose a cupric oxychloride cement composition of 20% plastic magnesia from partially calcined dolomite, 70% to 77% fine aggregate and 3% to 10% finely divided copper powder.
Both above-referenced patents acknowledge the inherent harmful effect of free lime (calcium oxide) being present in the composition at percentages above 2.5%. The Hubbell patents' addition of fmely divided copper provides a theoretical solution to the problem of excess free lime. As a practical matter, however, difficulties arise due to the substantial amounts of calcium oxide formed during the process of calcining dolomite. Therefore, it is not economically feasible to include the high percentage of copper necessary to negate the effect of the excess calcium oxide.